This invention relates generally to a legrest assembly for a passenger seat, and more particularly, to a deployable legrest assembly including tensioned fabric diaphragm surfaces that are deployed and stowed under forces applied by a seated passenger.
Airline passengers in all sections of an aircraft desire comfort whether they are seated in first-class, coach, or budget-seating areas. Aircraft designers and commercial operators are therefore challenged to provide as many comfortable amenities as space and financial constraints will permit, and these constraints are particularly critical in the more densely seated sections of an aircraft.
Improvements are needed in legrests for aircraft passenger seats. Legrests that support all portions of a passenger's legs and feet are needed while space restraints must be observed particularly with regard to providing a legrest that can be stowed into a compact configuration.